In future telecommunication like the Fifth Generation (5G) systems, there will be massive growth of device number and traffic volume. Energy efficiency is an import aspect especially when there is low traffic load. To this end, system information which is required for terminal devices to access cells of base stations (BSs) should be transmitted in an efficient fashion.
Conventionally in Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, the system information is delivered by two different mechanisms relying on different transport channels. A part of system information is transmitted as Master-Information Blocks (MIBs) on broadcast channel (BCH). The remaining part of system information is transmitted as System-Information Blocks (SIBs) on downlink shared channel (DL-SCH). The MIB includes quite limited amount of system information which is absolutely required for terminals to be able to read the remaining SIBs provided on the DL-SCH. Both MIBs and SIBs are broadcasted periodically even there is no terminal around the BS, thereby causing wasting of energy and resources.